<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>princess is doing so good by hanhanji</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835312">princess is doing so good</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanhanji/pseuds/hanhanji'>hanhanji</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Boyfriends, Cute, Fluff, Jisung has ribbon tying his wrists, Jisung in a harness thigh strap, Jisung in panties, Jisung in thigh high stocking, Jisung wearing a crown, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Panties, Pretty Jisung, Princess Jisung, Sweet, They love each other, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, minho is sweet, minsung - Freeform, semi fluff, very cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:15:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanhanji/pseuds/hanhanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisung is Minho's pretty princess, wearing the crown and pretty pink panties.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>princess is doing so good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for Elly &lt;3</p><p>Please don't forget to leave kudos and comments!<br/>And please share when you can &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So pretty." Minho states, taking another picture of his; "Princess." Minho calls Jisung's attention. Jisung lifts his head up to look at him with big eyes. Minho smirks, capturing the moment. Jisung was on his knees, between Minho's legs and his cheek on Minho's thigh. He was wearing a pretty pink harness with light pink thigh high stockings and pretty pink panties that you tie with a ribbon on the sides, it barely kept his long cock in. He has his hands tied behind him with a pink ribbon and he has a little clip-on crown on his head. Minho puts his phone down before putting a finger under Jisung's chin and smiling. "Lay on the bed for me, princess." Minho says and Jisung's cock twitched in his panties before standing up and heading to the bed.</p><p>Minho watched him walk hurriedly on the bed, chuckling when the other jumped on the bed with a big smile. Minho stands up, taking his shirt off and Jisung looks at him. No, not look, he stared. Minho heads to the cabinet to get the lube and the condom. He heads to where Jisung was, placing the items beside him. Minho sits in front of Jisung before cupping his cheeks and giving him soft kisses, pecking them while reaching behind Jisung. He unties the ribbon and Jisung pulls back with a frown. "Why?" He asked. Minho chuckled again, kissing his nose. "Relax, princess, I'll tie it again. Hands at the front." Minho instructed the other.</p><p>Jisung gave him a sweet smile, putting his hands at the front and linking his wrists together. Minho ties it again, looking at Jisung expectantly after and the other gives him a nod, before pouting, asking for a kiss. Minho smiles fondly, leaning in and kissing him as gentle and as slow as possible. He pushed Jisung until he was lying on the bed and kneels between his legs. "Hyung's going to make you feel good, princess. Do you like that?" Minho asked, kissing down his jaw and to his neck. Jisung nods. "Yes, please, fuck.." Jisung says, whining when Minho sucks on the sensitive spot on his neck.</p><p>Minho licked down his chest, biting gently on each nipple, giving the same amount of attention on both. Jisung was leaking on his stomach and his panties while he moaned. Minho continued to kiss down until his lips were hovering over the tip that was peeking from the panties. He looked up at Jisung through his lashes before giving it an open-mouth kiss. Jisung bites on his lip. "Hyung.." Jisung gasped out when Minho licked his length from the outside. Minho smirks before untying the ribbons of the panties, throwing it on the side before kneeling between him. </p><p>He was still wearing his black joggers, his boner visible, but he wanted to give love to his princess' body first. He bends down, kissing Jisung's knee, slowly going to his inner thigh and going to the other knee to do the same, avoiding Jisung's hole and cock. Jisung whines, but didn't say anything when Minho kissed his hip and licked until it reached his belly button. Minho moans, loving the saltiness of Jisung's body on his tongue. He traced Jisung's abs with his tongue, eyes on Jisung's face. Jisung raised his tied hands up his head as he squirms. "Oh.." He moans out when Minho sucked on his nipple again, his other hand on the other, brushing against it and pinching it. </p><p>Minho pulls away, stepping off the bed to take his pants off. Jisung watched him, hands gripping one of the poles of the headstand above him. Minho eyes him hungrily when he successfully took his pants off, pumping his cock slowly as he stared. Jisung looked amazing on their bed; legs spread open with the harness and the thigh high stockings wrapping his legs and thighs perfectly. The small plastic crown on Jisung's head still clipped on and his tied hands up above him. But Jisung's waiting eyes was what got him gripping his cock. Jisung blushed, but he didn't look away from the older. Minho gets on the bed again, getting the lube too. He settles between Jisung who puts his feet on the bed before spreading his legs further apart. </p><p>Minho squirts a good amount on his hand before he bent forward until his face was in front of Jisung's. He slides his pointer finger in and it bottoms out immediately. Jisung lets out a gasp because of the cold, eyes still looking back at Minho. Minho leans forward with eyes closed, kissing him deeply and slowly. Jisung kept his hand above him as he turned his head to kiss him back. Jisung moans when Minho adds another finger, slowly opening him up. Jisung shivered when he felt Minho spread his fingers in him. "More please.." He whispers when Minho pulls away to leave another mark on his neck. Minho curls his fingers and Jisung moans. </p><p>Just then, Minho puts more lube on his hole and his fingers, sliding in his third finger, slowly and intimately. "You look so pretty, princess." He whispers as he watches Jisung whine when he curls his fingers and hits his prostate immediately. Jisung smiles at him while shivering, leaning up a bit to peck his lips. "Only for you." He says and they giggled, smiling at each other. Minho continues to stretch him out, taking in all the whines and moans he was letting out. "Want.. you.." Jisung says, fighting the urge to grind into his fingers. "Okay, princess, spread your legs more.” Minho says, taking his fingers out to put the condom on.</p><p>Jisung did exactly what was instructed while Minho puts lube on his cock, stroking it while aligning himself on Jisung’s gaping hole. “Ready, princess?” He asks and Jisung nods, a soft pink shade forms on his cheeks, covering his face even though he has his wrists tied and Minho reaches for it. “No covering of your pretty face, princess. Hyung wants to see you.” He says and Jisung bites down on his lower lip before putting his hands on his chest. Minho holds his base with one hand while the other holds on to Jisung’s knee. He slides the tip in and he moans from the warmth and tightness of his hole. “Go deeper please..” Jisung says, his hole sucking him in.</p><p>Minho nods, getting into a more comfortable position before sliding in more. Jisung moans, held tilting upwards as he grips the bed. Minho didn’t need to take a mental image of his face because he has seen it before and will continue to see it in the future. Jisung’s eyes were closed, eyebrows knitted together with his lips parted. Those pretty red lips. Minho reached up to slide two of his non-covered lube fingers in his mouth. Jisung sucks around it on instinct, moaning when Minho bottoms out in him.</p><p>Minho starts thrusting deeply, almost grinding into him as he moves his fingers in Jisung’s mouth, moaning when Jisung sucks his fingers deeper in his mouth, making himself gag. “Princess is doing so good.” He whispers, holding Jisung’s hip as he continues to brush against Jisung’s prostate. “Taking me so well.” He adds, making Jisung’s cock twitch between them and Minho chuckled deeply, sucking on Jisung’s neck again. “You look so pretty all marked up, full of blue and purple.” Minho whispers in his ear and Jisung’s clenched around him.</p><p>Minho pulls his fingers out and replaces it with his lips, making sure to slide his tongue in and play with Jisung’s while he holds himself up with his hands on the bed, changing his position a bit to hit Jisung’s spot more. Jisung gasped on his lips, making him slide his tongue more into him. Jisung caged Minho with his tied wrists and pulled him closer, groaning when Minho snapped his hips into him. Minho continued the slow, snapping pace he was doing, making Jisung arch his back from the bed.</p><p>“Hyung.. Please I wanna cum.”</p><p>Minho lets himself fall on top of him, gripping the pillow on Jisung’s head as he buries his head on Jisung’s neck. Jisung tilted his head back as Minho went  faster and faster, deeper and deeper until he was hitting his spot repeatedly. “Princess.. I’m close.” Minho moans out, thrusts getting sloppier and deeper, he puts his hand on the bed again as he pulls back a bit. Jisung kept whining and moaning until his thighs were shaking and his hands were opening and closing. “Hyung-hyung-hyung-ah!” He repeats, hole clenching and unclenching around Minho’s cock. “Princess!” Minho says in a loud voice, cumming in the condom and in his ass.</p><p>Jisung lets out a gasp before groaning and moaning, grinding into Minho as he cummed untouched on their stomachs. “Hyung-fuck!” He moans out as they both ride out their high. Minho lays on top of him, not minding the sticky cum on his chest. “So good, princess, so good.” He whispers, kissing his neck and his cheeks. Jisung smiles, loving the way his boyfriend is giving him kisses. “You were good too, amazing, perfect.” Jisung states, hugging him. “Please take the ribbon off.” Jisung whispers after a second and Minho laughs.</p><p>He slides out of Jisung, tying the condom and throwing it in the trash before untying the ribbon and cuddling him. “I love you.” Minho whispered, cuddling him and petting his head and Jisung inhales the post-sex scent and sweat of his boyfriend, putting his hand over his waist. “I love you too.” They slept without showering that night, they might feel sticky and dirty by morning, but that’s just a reason for shower sex.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>